


High-Five-Boyfriend

by Sazzzandora



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: AU, College, Fluffy Ending, Funny, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform, XiuChen - Freeform, boyfriend - Freeform, high five, hunbaek, relationship, sulay - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzzandora/pseuds/Sazzzandora
Summary: Kleine dumme Wetten lösen kleine dumme Aktionen aus, wie beispielsweise ein nahezu dramatisches High-Five. Jongdae behauptet, Baekhyun sei eifersüchtig auf seine Beziehung, ergo will Baekhyun ihm beweisen, wie schnell und simpel - fast schon lachhaft schnell - er doch an eine solche kommen kann.  // College AU // Oh Sehun x Byun Baekhyun // SeBaek/Hunbaek // etwas SuLay // etwas XiuChen // Gast D.O





	High-Five-Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Halloooooooo!
> 
> Die Idee kam durch Tumblr... und ich hab sie schnell stark ausgeführt und runter geschrieben.  
> Und ich bin sehr nervös (wie immer...) wie Dir die Umsetzung gefällt, aber joa. Wird schon schief gehen x)
> 
> Ich hoffe sehr, es gefällt Dir! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Viel Spaß!

*

 

Ich lief mit Jongdae zusammen über den Hof vorm Institut für Kunst, Musik und Kultur, um zum anstehenden Gesangsseminar zu gehen. 

"Kannst du's C inzwischen?", sprach ich den Jüngeren an.

"Baekhyun, ich hab dieses dumme C schon immer getroffen UND gehalten", raunte der Jüngere und tat so, als würde er langes Haar über seiner Schulter zurückwerfen.

"Ach Gottchen", säuselte ich überzogen und rollte theatralisch mit den Augen, "Hast du mit Minseok geübt?"

"Bei Minnie treff ich sogar das G auf den Punkt genau."

Er zwinkerte. Ich verzog angewidert den Mund.

"Ew~ du Perverser, das wollte ich nie wissen."

Ich schob ihn locker von mir weg und ging wie automatisch einen Schritt schneller. Die beiden kannten sich ewig und drei Tage und waren seit ewig und drei Tagen auch zusammen. Entsprechend locker ging Jongdae inzwischen auch mit seiner Beziehung um. Und ich kannte die beiden vorher schon und hatte jedem einzeln beigestanden, wie sie sich beide heimlich mir gegenüber als ineinander verliebt geoutet hatten. Weiterhin hatte ich immer beide aufgemuntert, wenn sie wieder nicht weitergekommen waren, ohne beide zu verpfeifen, weil ich ja ein Versprechen halten musste. 

Aber das war eigentlich ziemlich behindert gewesen, weshalb ich die Situation relativ schnell gezwungen hatte, sich zu erklären. Und ich hatte halbherzigen Anschiss bekommen, weil ich nichts gesagt hatte, dabei wollte ich ja nur, dass die beiden sich selbst um sich kümmerten. Aber im Endeffekt war ja jetzt alles perfekt für die zwei.

Verliebt, insgeheim schon verlobt, beide mit einem gut laufenden Studium. Sie wohnten zusammen, seit vier Jahren und wenn ich mich recht erinnerte, hatten sie sich bisher noch nie richtig gestritten. Das war vermutlich auch gar nicht möglich für die zwei. Ich kannte kein so wahnsinnig cooles Paar, wie die beiden, aber fürs Ego würde ich das erst einmal für mich behalten.

"Ich wollte auch nie wissen, dass du schon so lang deepthroaten kannst und trotzdem hat sich deine Angeberei, für die du das hältst, in mein Gehirn gefressen, also lass mich!"

"Oh mein Gott, schrei doch noch lauter! Aber Minnie hyung würde sich bestimmt freuen, wenn du das auch könntest. Nur beibringen muss dir das jemand anderes, sorry, Bro. So sehr mag ich dich dann doch nicht."

Der Schwarzhaarige wippte mit den Augenbrauen.

"Wenn du wüsstest, was Minnie alles kann."

Ich machte übertriebene Würgegeräusche.

"BAH! Keiner an diesem Campus will sowas hören!"

"Und trotzdem fragst du Drecksau immer wieder, also beschwer dich nicht, Baekhyun. Du bist nur neidisch, weil du so lang Single bist."

Ertappt grinsend streckte ich die Zunge raus und biss drauf. Jongdae schlug locker nach mir, aber lachte.

"Neidisch? Ich zeig dir ganz schnell, wie ich an 'nen Typen komme", herausfordernd sah ich ihn an, "Heute noch."

"Aber Dates, kein ONS."

"Nein, nein. Ernsthaft."

Begeistert schlug Jongdae in die Hände. Er nickte und wies mit der Hand auf eine Gruppe in unserer Nähe.

"Bitte, fang direkt an. Die sind in meinem Tutorium und du darfst gerne erraten, wer davon bi ist. Ich biete dir einen Schützling an, also gut aufpassen. Sei bloß lieb und viel Glück."

Schnell besah ich jedes Mitglied der Gruppe vor unserem Gebäude und vor all denen war mir das dann doch zu unangenehm. Lieber eine Einzelperson ansprechen. Dann konnte ich mich nicht vor so vielen gleichzeitig blamieren, weil, ja, auch mir war sowas unangenehm.

"Na~ lieber zufällig. Spontan, ungeplant. Für den Kick."

Der Jüngere rollte mit den Augen und durchschaute mich ziemlich schnell. 

"Du bist nur ein Feigling. Los jetzt, wir kommen sonst zu spät und ich will nicht wieder vor allen singen müssen."

"Äh~ das Seminar geht ja auch nur um Gesang? Hast Recht, singen ist da ein No-No. Ich glaube wenn hier einer ein Feigling ist, dann ja wohl du. Bewegung."

Jongdae salutierte und lief neben mir her. Im Aufzug sah ich ihn an und bekam die Zunge rausgestreckt. Dafür boxte ich ihn locker in die Seite. 

"Wetten?"

Ich kannte ihn (und Minseok, weil nur einen allein kennen ging nicht) lang genug, um genau zu sein etwa vierzehn Jahre, und verstand mich bestens mit ihm, sodass ich ziemlich direkt wusste, dass er immer noch meinen "zukünftigen Freund" meinte. Und ob ich das durchziehen würde. 

"Kannst du Gift drauf nehmen. Üblicher Einsatz?"

"Plus McDonald's."

"Deal", grinste ich.

Und ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so schnell ging, aber auf dem Flur zum Seminarraum stand ein Typ, relativ groß, jung, unser Alter vielleicht und auf den ersten Blick schon mal ein hübscher Kerl. Ich rang einen Moment mit mir, weil - wie gesagt - auch ich recht schüchtern war. Aber oh Gott, heute musste ich mich einfach sowas trauen. Jongdae hatte nicht verdient, dass ich die Wette verlor. Momentan war ihm einen Monat lang die Mensa zahlen auch nicht drin, ich war ziemlich pleite.

Just in dem Moment in welchem wir an dem Studenten vorbeigingen, hob dieser die Hand, weil er dem Dozenten im Büro auf dessen Nachfrage hin mitteilen wollte, dass er nun der nächste für die Sprechstunde war. Ich nutzte die Initiative, holte aus und schlug in seine Hand ein. 

"Wir sind jetzt zusammen!", rief ich aus.

Die nächsten paar Schrite machte ich noch rückwärts, "schoss" mit gekonnten Fingerguns auf ihn und zwinkerte. Im Gehen machte ich auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief weiter neben Jongdae her, der mich aus großen Augen ansah. Der andere Student hatte mich auch wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht eines Trucks angestarrt. Echt niedlich, nur leider hatte ich mir keine Details einprägen können.

"Das zählt nicht", sagte Jongdae, als wir am Seminarraum angekommen waren, "Du hast ihn doch voll eingeschüchtert. Außerdem hat er nicht eingewilligt, also nein. Das ist gegen die Regeln."

Empört schrie ich auf.

"Arsch! Wir haben vorher doch keine festgelegt!"

"Ich schon. Und nach denen spielen wir leider auch, sorry."

Ich schnalzte mit der Zunge. Dabei rollte ich noch mit den Augen und richtete meine Kappe. Wir betraten nun den Seminarraum, setzten uns zu Minseok, der uns schon gewunken hatte, als wir im Türrahmen gestanden hatten. Jongdae grüßte seinen Freund mit einem flüchtigen Kuss, während ich mich direkt neben diesen setzte und dem Jüngeren damit den Platz versperrte.

"Alter, muss das sein?", maulte er auch schon.

"Minnie hyung, Daedae war gemein zu mir, ich will neben dir sitzen", knatschte ich übertrieben kindlich. 

Der Älteste nahm mich prompt in den Arm und streichelte durch meine Haare. Bemuttern konnte er wirklich gut. Besonders jemanden dazu nötigen, das Zimmer aufzuräumen. 

"Oh~ Baekhyunie, nicht weinen. Ich kauf dir Schoki, okay?"

"Und du musst mit Daedae schimpfen!"

Dieser schnaubte daraufhin bloß und zog mich grob von meinem Stuhl. 

"Mach, dass du weg kommst, ich fass es nicht!", lachte er, "Ich hoffe du bist in der Studienleistung durchgefallen und wirst nicht zugelassen."

Ich lachte ebenfalls, setzte mich auf den Stuhl nebendran. Jongdae setzte sich nun zu Minseok, der dem Jüngeren durch die Haare streichelte und sich dann auf einen Arm auf dem Tisch abstützte.

"Ich kann mich weit, weit aus dem Fenster lehnen und sagen, dass ich mit Hundert Prozent bestanden hab. Hast du überhaupt einen Ton rausgekriegt, vor dem Typ?", provokant hob ich eine Augenbraue.

"Ha! Natürlich! Minnie hat's sogar gehört."

Dieser nickte begeistert.

"Ja, tatsächlich. Er war toll, Baekhyunie, das hättest du echt hören sollen. Was ein Glück, dass ich's aufgenommen hab!", freute sich Minseok und hielt mir sein Handy hin. 

Er nahm gefühlt alles auf, was Jongdae sang, aber das konnte ich nur gut nachvollziehen. Bis unser Dozent kam, konnte ich mir Jongdaes brillanten Gesang also noch in Ruhe anhören. Er war wirklich ein genialer Sänger und auch wenn er mit extremem Lampenfieber zu kämpfen hatte, lieferte er echt immer super Töne ab. 

 

*

 

Wie ich es prophezeit hatte, hatte ich auch meine volle Punktzahl bekommen und der Kommentar des Dozenten war auch mehr als zufriedenstellend ausgefallen. Den Blick noch auf mein Prüfungsergebnis gerichtet, lief ich den Gang runter, an dessen Ende Minnie und Jongdae während des Gesprächs warten wollten. 

Gleich gingen wir in der Mensa essen, dann ging's für mich ins Wohnheim. Dort würde ich mich umziehen, um danach ein paar Blocks weiter zur Party unseres Studentenratspräsidenten Kim Junmyeon zu gehen. Die Fachschaft nötigte ihn immer dazu, sein Zuhause zur Verfügung zu stellen, da er nun einmal in der riesigen Villa seiner abnormal reichen Eltern lebte.

Plötzlich spürte ich eine Hand auf meiner Wange. Sie war recht groß, warm und streichelte mich vorsichtig. Ich machte automatisch langsamer und folgte der führenden Handbewegung, bis mein Blick den meines "neuen Freundes" traf. 

Aus großen Augen sah ich ihn an. Seine waren ganz dunkel und lächelten förmlich mit seinen Lippen mit. Seine Wangen waren ein wenig gerötet und er biss unsicher auf seine Unterlippe.

"Hey Schatz", grüßte er mich leise im Vorbeigehen.

Mein Ausdruck der Verwirrtheit änderte sich ziemlich direkt in einen Mix aus fürsorglichem Lächeln und unterdrücktem Grinsen und einen Moment sah ich ihm noch über meine Schulter nach. Dabei nahm ich auch in Kauf, beinahe zu stolpern, aber ich musste ihn unbedingt ansehen.

"Aw~, hi Süßer!", grüßte ich fröhlich, "Hab 'nen schönen Tag, ja? Love you!"

Er lief ein, zwei Schritte rückwärts, wobei er mir zuzwinkerte und nickte. Ich schloss den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Augen und küsste in die Luft in seine Richtung. Dann schenkte ich ihm noch einmal mein gemischtes Lächeln, drehte mich zurück und lief breit grinsend auf den Aufzug zu. Theatralisch, wie ich es mir von Junmyeon abgeguckt hatte, ging ich im Gehen halb in die Knie, griff mir ans Herz und seufzte lautstark.

Irgendwas... an ihm hatte mich gezwungen, ihn so lang anzusehen. Leider war auch dieses Mal zu unkonzentriert gewesen, aber er lächelte so unfassbar süß. Er hatte ein echt bildhübsches Gesicht und lächelte so sympathisch, abgefahren.

"Leute, er ist zum Schreien süß", kündigte ich an, als ich meine Freunde erreicht hatte. 

Diese sahen mich nur etwas skeptisch und ungläubig an. Minseoks Mund stand sogar etwas offen.

"Baekhyunie, was war DAS denn?", fragte Minseok lautstark, als der Aufzug losfuhr, "Seit wann hast du einen Freund? Woher kennst du den?"

Ich hob eine Braue und schürzte arrogant die Lippen.

"Heute Abend auf der Party stell ich ihn dir vor, Babe. Aber bis dahin musst du dich gedulden. Okay, falls er auch da ist zumindest."

"RAWR!", machte Jongdae, "Alter, wie geht das? Wieso spielt er mit?"

"Das ist der, dem ich heute Vormittag das High-Five gegeben hab, Minnie. Ich hab's doch gesagt, das ist jetzt mein Freund. Gesteh dir lieber schnell deine Niederlage ein, Kleiner."

"Ich bin viel größer als du!"

"Bist du nicht!"

"Kinder, habt euch lieb! Los, wir gehen essen, ich lad euch ein... Hä warte mal, ich kenn den Typ doch. Der tanzt doch mit Yixing oder nicht? Ich meine der war beim letzten Auftritt dabei gewesen."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Tänzer, noch besser. Ich glaube, ich muss dringend zum nächsten Auftritt."

Mit dem Aufzug fuhren wir also runter und gingen rüber in eins der Mensagebäude. In diesem blieben wir vor lauter Menschen erst einmal im Raum stehen und sahen uns nach freien Plätzen um. Dieser Teil war zum Glück nicht so weitläufig wir der vordere Raum, aber aufgrund der deutlich hochwertigeren Einrichtung war es hier immer um die Mittagszeit überlaufen. Naja, wer wollte für diesen Spottpreis auch nicht das Gefühl haben, im Nobelrestaurant zu essen?

Plötzlich spürte ich einen kräftigen Aufschlag und hatte jemanden an mir hängen. Zwei Arme lagen um meinen Nacken und ich hatte ein Büschel schwarzes Haar im Gesicht.

"Da seid ihr ja! Ich hab bestanden! Eins Null! Bestanden! Ich darf meine Arbeit nächste Woche anmelden und ich hab die Chance auf einen Plattenvertrag und kann zum Vortanzen!"

"Minseok, nimm ihn weg, nimm ihn weg!", schrie ich bloß und versuchte mein Anhängsel loszuwerden.

Yixing klebte förmlich an mir, bis Minseok ihn tatsächlich von mir löste. Daraufhin warf er sich augenblicklich gegen den Älteren, der ihn beglückwünschte und auf seinen Rücken klopfte. 

Der Chinese war auch ein guter Freund von uns, studierte Musik und war unglaublich talentiert und ein noch begnadeterer Tänzer. Ich hasste ihn manchmal ein bisschen, weil ich von klein auf hatte Klavier lernen müssen und wehe ich konnte eine Note nicht lesen und zuordnen, während er schlichtweg gerade so die Tonleiter aufzählen konnte. Aufzählen, sprich: nicht lesen. Eigentlich war er echt beneidenswert, da er trotzdem so gut Gitarre spielte, singen konnte und dann auch noch hier studierte und gleichzeitig einer der besten Tänzer des Landes war. Nur mit einer Sache haperte es natürlich, alles andere wäre schließlich zu perfekt gewesen. Er war total in seinen besten Freund verliebt und der auch in ihn und beide wussten das und beide hatten sehr strenge, konservative Eltern, die durchaus bereit waren, ihre Söhne aus der Familie zu verstoßen. 

Zu genau diesem Freund an den Tisch leitete er uns nun. Der las aus einem Skript irgendwas laut vor, worauf ein weiterer Kumpel von uns mit seinem Skript antwortete. Yixing setzte sich neben Junmyeon, ich direkt neben ihn, Minseok nahm Jongdae auf den Schoß auf der Seite von Kyungsoo. 

"Und lässt er sich auf das Mädchen aus der Fremde, Yuna, ein", Junmyeon griff um Yixing herum nach meinem Kragen, woraufhin ich ihn erschrocken ansah, "Oder kommt er wieder zu Verstand und entscheidet sich für Kari, die er seit Jahren kennt und der er blind vertraut?", nun ließ er mich los und legte die Hand an Yixings Wange.

Der Chinese lächelte nur breit, wodurch man ein tiefes Grübchen auf seiner Wange erkennen konnte und kurz darauf bettete er den Kopf auf der Schulter des Älteren und blätterte das inzwischen vergessene Skript durch. Kyungsoo grinste leicht und grüßte uns nun beiläufig. 

"Starlight ist fast fertig, Leute. Wir haben übermorgen Generalprobe und Freitagabend ist Premiere im Audimax. Ihr müsst alle kommen, ja? Wehe einer fehlt, ich kontrollier das. Ihr dürft sogar vorne sitzen, ich lass euch früher rein."

"Darf ich erste Reihe sitzen?", fragte Yixing.

"Du MUSST in der ersten Reihe sitzen, sonst dreht Junmyeon hyung durch", erklärte ich.

"Allerdings."

"Große Ankündigung: Baekhyunie hat 'nen Freund und uns nichts erzählt", warf Minseok ein.

"Oh mein Gott, scheiß doch auf Starlight, das sagst du uns erst jetzt?!", rief Junmyeon aus, "Wer? Wo ist er und wie sieht er aus? Woher kennst du ihn und wieso kennen wir ihn noch nicht, tickst du noch richtig?"

Ich blinzelte und lehnte mich etwas von ihm weg.

"Ähm... Er ist echt- echt süß und recht groß und hübsch und er... er studiert... hier. Und so."

"Sicher, Jondae?", hakte Kyungsoo nun nach und der Ältere nickte.

"Jaha, er hat ihm ein High-Five gegeben und jetzt sind sie zusammen", erklärte er nun und nickte unterstützend.

Skepsis machte sich in den Gesichtern der anderen breit. Zumindest bei K-Soo und Junmyeon. Yixing lag nämlich auf der Schulter des letzten und war kurz davor, einzuschlafen. Vermutlich war er die ganze Nacht wach gewesen und hatte geprobt. Er war ein Perfektionist und das merkte man immer, besonders beim Tanzen.

"Naja, also... Ja. Jongdae und ich haben gewettet und dann hab ich so einem heißen Typ auf dem Gang gesagt, dass wir zusammen wären und auf dem Weg aus dem Seminar kam er mir nochmal entgegen und hat mich Schatz genannt. Ganz easy, nichts dabei."

Junmyeon zog die Brauen zusammen.

"Nicht, dass der Junge jetzt irgendwie total verkorkst ist und den Mist für voll nimmt. Ich meine, ich hab keine Lust, dass du dir 'nen Stalker angelacht hast oder sowas."

Ich winkte ab.

"Bullshit. Der wirkte ziemlich klar, als er mich gegrüßt hat. Hättest du dir einen Spinner gemerkt, der dich plötzlich als seinen Freund bezeichnet?"

"Nach einem High-Five", ergänzte Minseok.

Er schlang die Arme um Jongdae und bettete seinen Kopf auf dessen Rücken.

"Bingo. Komm schon, Junmyeon, das war Spaß und er war echt süß. Vielleicht date ich ihn ja irgendwann tatsächlich."

"Versprich mir, dass du's aufklärst, falls er das wirklich ernst genommen hat. Sag ihm... dass es eine Theaterübung war oder so."

"Jaja, kein Stress, Mom. Lass mich meine Eintagsbeziehung genießen", raunte ich, "Auch wenn ich ihn wahrscheinlich nie wieder finde", leise lachte ich.

"Kommt er heute Abend, weißt du das?"

"Woher denn? Weißt du überhaupt selbst, wer kommt?"

Junmyeon grinste und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Musical, Theater, Musik und Kunst sind eingeladen. Kein Plan und solange die Hütte hinterher noch steht und aussieht wie vorher, ist es mir auch ziemlich egal. Die machen in der Regel ja nichts kaputt. Was studiert er denn?"

Nun hob ich die Schultern. Kyungsoo seufzte genervt.

"Weißt du überhaupt irgendwas?", blaffte er.

Nein, Kyungsoo war eigentlich ein total lieber Typ, der sich wirklich auch sorgte und kümmerte. Ohne Brille schaute er zwar immer furchtbar kritisch, aber dafür konnte er nichts. Und er war recht streng, könnte man meinen, aber das lag eben daran, dass er wollte, dass es seinem Umfeld gut ging und er anständiges Verhalten sehr schätzte. 

"Naja, er hat beim Alten Sprechstunde gehabt, also muss irgendwas Künstlerisches dabei sein. Ich stell ihn euch heute Abend vor, mit Sicherheit."

"Naja dann vermutlich Kunst, oder? Kennt man ihn?"

"Ich meine, er würde mit Yixing tanzen, aber keine Ahnung. Wir schauen später einfach, wenn Baekhyunie ihn uns vorstellt. Also, falls das passiert. Und wehe du unterschlägst ihn uns, falls er tatsächlich kommt und sich deiner annimmt", meinte der Älteste.

"Ich bin gespannt", lachte Jongdae.

Ich erst... Tatsächlich war ich echt gespannt, ob er da war. Und ob er überhaupt etwas darauf gab, weil, Fuck, es war wirklich nur Spaß und trotzdem machte ich mich verrückt, ob er mit mir sprechen würde oder nicht, ob er mich mögen könnte oder nicht.

"Was tut ihr eigentlich so, als wären wir wirklich zusammen?", fragte ich nun.

"Weißt du, für uns ist das einfach nur ganz witzig", grinste Junmyeon.

Ja. Witzig, das war es schon irgendwie. Aber es verunsicherte mich gleichzeitig ein bisschen.

 

*

 

In einer neuen schwarzen ripped Jeans, einem blau-rot gemusterten Shirt und einer ebenso wirr gemusterten dünnen Jacke, gestylt und gut gelaunt stand ich vor dem Aufzug im Wohnheim und wippte auf den Füßen hin und her. Ich lebte im sechsten Stock, direkt neben Yixing, der aber schon unten auf mich wartete. Der Rest war schon vor gegangen, nur ich hatte getrödelt.

Die Aufzugtür öffnete sich nun, ich trat ein, sah von meinem Handy auf, um zum Erdgeschoss zu drücken und wen sah ich? Meinen neuen Freund. Der lehnte sich auch ganz plötzlich vor und küsste mich auf die Wange. Nur ganz kurz, aber es kribbelte schon. Etwas überrascht sah ich ihn an, dann begann ich zu grinsen, um meine Nervosität zu überspielen.

"Hi, Schatz! Schön, dich zu sehen. Ich wusste nicht, dass du auch hier wohnst. Schon lang?", fragte ich sofort und drückte mein Stockwerk. 

Er wollte wohl in den ersten Stock. Mein 'Freund' sah mich aus großen Augen an, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte. Ich lehnte mich an die verspiegelte Wand des Aufzugs. Der Größere beobachtete mich einen Moment.

"Ähm... nein, nein, erst seit diesem Semester. Ich bin vorher gependelt, an-ansonsten wären wir bestimmt schon länger zusammen."

Seine Stimme klang angenehm, wobei er einen Ticken jünger klang, als er aussah. Nur minimal und sie passte trotzdem zu ihm. Auch er machte einen unsicheren Eindruck.

"Du hast Recht", lachte ich, "Dich hätte ich sofort angebaggert. Ah~, ja, aber pendeln ist anstrengend, ich kenn das, deshalb bin ich auch hergezogen. Darf ich fragen, wie alt du bist und was du studierst?"

Ich musterte ihn nun auch. Er war größer als ich, mehr als fünf Zentimeter, hatte breite Schultern und einen sonst schlank trainierten Körper, was sich am flachen Bauch und seinen Armen in seinem anliegenden Shirt und den Beinen in den Trainingsshorts zeigte. Die leicht verschwitzten, dunkelbraunen Haare trug er im angedeuteten Undercut. Er hatte ganz dunkle Augen und ein markantes Gesicht. Regelrecht atemberaubend. Seine Augenbrauen untermalten seinen bis eben noch etwas gelangweilten, kritischen Blick, der ihn unnahbar und echt verdammt sexy aussehen ließ. Einerseits arrogant, aber irgendwie... auch ganz lieb. Aber als er nun lächelte, war von dem unterschwellig arroganten Blick nichts mehr übrig. Ganz süßer Typ einfach.

"Zweiundzwanzig und ich studiere Kunstwissenschaft und Fotografie. Und du?" 

"Äh, Kunst und Kulturwissenschaft in Kombination mit Musik auf Gesang und Piano und nebenher hab ich Veranstaltungen im Schauspiel belegt, dass ich vielleicht mal in ein Musical komme oder joa, Sänger werde oder so. Keine Ahnung. Und ich bin noch zwei Jahre älter als du. "

"Gut gehalten."

Etwas herausforderndes lag in seinem Grinsen.

"Ohoho~ danke!", lachte ich, "Süß von dir, das war das Sauerstoffzelt!"

Er lachte ebenfalls leise. Mit den Händen hielt er sich an dem Geländer hinter sich fest und stützte sich mit einem Bein an der Aufzugwand ab. 

"Du- Du siehst übrigens ausgesprochen toll aus, Babe", er räusperte sich leise, aber sein schiefes Grinsen blieb bestehen, "Gehst du etwa ohne mich aus?"

Ich hob die Schultern. Der Fahrstuhl hielt in der ersten Etage, wo er raus musste.

"Fang mich doch. Ich geh zu Junmyeon. Wir sehen uns da?", nun zwinkerte ich ihm zu.

Er blinzelte, dann nickte er schnell. 

"Ja, klar. Klar. Bis dann, also bis gleich. Ich- ich freu mich."

"Ich mich auch!", rief ich ihm nach, als sich der Aufzug wieder schloss.

Dass er kam, war perfekt. Dann würde ich mich noch etwas ausgiebiger mit ihm unterhalten können. Und gegebenenfalls seine Nummer kriegen. 

Draußen angekommen lächelte Yixing mir zu.

"Gut gelaunt?"

"Hab meinen Süßen im Aufzug getroffen." 

Der Chinese grinste leicht. 

"Das freut mich. Versteht ihr euch?"

"Das sehe ich nachher. Er kommt nämlich auch vorbei."

Yixing nickte.

"Freut mich. Mal unter uns: Das ist nur Spaß, oder?"

Sofort lachte ich, was dann zu einem Seufzen wurde.

"Ah, ja. Natürlich, aber er ist echt heiß. Also... Heiß. Er stand gerade ja vor mir und, Alter, der ist echt süß und- ich weiß nicht, ob ich den nicht etwas näher kennenlernen will. Weißt du?"

"Oh~ du stehst auf ihn? Jetzt schon?", fragte er neugierig.

"Vielleicht ein bisschen. Kennst du das wenn jemand heißes verschwitzt in Trainingssachen vor dir steht und du denkst: 'Jo, ich bin bereit'?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ja? Weil- ja, doch. Junmyeon ist nach dem Training auch immer arg sexy."

"Erstaunlich, wie offen du damit umgehst, obwohl du nicht dürftest. Also schon, aber- ich weiß."

Er schnaubte leise, wurde ernster.

"Weißt du, Baekhyun... Wenn ich den Plattenvertrag hab und ich in das Vortanzen reiße und Geld mache und unabhängig mit ihm sonst wo leben kann, ist mir so egal, was meine Eltern sagen. Ich liebe sie und respektiere sie, aber wenn ich nur gut genug bin, wenn ich hetero und mit einer Frau verheiratet bin, die ich nicht will, dann bin ich halt lieber das schwarze Schaf. Zumindest versuche ich das."

"Tu was du für richtig hältst. Weißt du schon, wie lang du bleibst?"

"Für immer", er hob die Schultern, "Zumindest bei Junmyeon."

"Ah, Gott, so süß! Fick heute nicht so viel mit Junmyeon, tanz lieber mit ihm, das ist romantischer", feixte ich.

"Ja, nein, das will ich auch gar nicht. Also doch, ja, ich will schon mit ihm schlafen, aber ich- ich will einfach nur so viel Zeit mit ihm verbringen, wie ich kann und mir ist egal, wie die gestaltet ist, weißt du? Ich tanz später auch mit ihm, logisch. Aber mir reicht wenn wir zusammen irgendwo rumsitzen, wir müssen nicht einmal reden. Nur... manchmal weiß ich nicht, was ich denken soll. Ich liebe ihn wirklich, bitte zweifle das nicht an. Aber dann gibt es Tage, an denen ich wieder aufs Neue erfahre, dass ich das irgendwie nicht darf oder tun kann und dann wünsche ich mir manchmal, ihn nie getroffen zu haben. Und das, obwohl ich schon alt genug bin um am anderen Ende der Welt mein eigenes Ding zu machen. Es tut manchmal einfach weh, ihn so zu lieben und nichts Offizielles draus machen zu können."

"Verliebt sein und es nicht zeigen dürfen ist doch zum Kotzen", schnaubte ich leise, "Aber bitte, entscheide dich richtig, wenn es soweit kommt, okay?"

Er seufzte leise.

"Ich schaff das schon. Hey, dein Freund, ja? Stellst du ihn mir auch irgendwann vor, ob ernst oder nicht? Heute ist nur ungünstig. Junmyeons Eltern sind diese Woche in China bei - oh Wunder - meinen Eltern. Und wir... wir wollten nicht unbedingt lang auf der Party bleiben. Ich zumindest nicht. Sag mal, würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun und dich nochmal kümmern?"

Ich nickte sofort. Wir liefen um eine Ecke, eine breite Straße runter zum Wendehammer, in dem Junmyeon wohnte.

"Natürlich. Ich räum mit Minseok und Jongdae morgen früh auf und erklär 's ihnen. Wo willst du denn hin?"

"Bist du böse, wenn wir zwei oder drei Tage weg sind und du auf das Haus aufpassen müsstest?"

Ich lachte auf. Wie oft ich schon auf diese fette Villa aufgepasst hatte, weil die zwei irgendwo durchs Land gefahren waren und sich ein paar schöne Tage gemacht hatten, wenn Junmyeons Eltern in China waren. Beim ersten Mal waren die beiden fast aufgeflogen und dann auch noch in diverse Schranken gewiesen worden. Seitdem war ich die Rückendeckung.

"Alles gut. Sag mir nur wohin ihr geht."

"Nochmal nach Busan. Ich bring dir was mit."

"Aw~ du bist der beste. Darf ich's bitte, bitte aussuchen?", bettelte ich.

Yixing lachte und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, sonst bin ich pleite. Ich bin gespannt, was er von meinem Plan hält. Sag es sonst keinem, ja?"

"Never", vor dem Haus schlug ich ihm locker auf den Rücken, "Viel Spaß und kommt in einem Stück wieder."

"Danke. Denk dran, ich will alles von deinem High-Five-Freund wissen."

Ich salutierte.

"Geht klar, Boss! Minnie meint sowieso, du könntest ihn vom Tanzen kennen-"

"Dann überrasch mich. Der Gastgeber wartet schon, bis dann."

"Vergesst mich nicht, wenn ihr euch doch für L.A. oder den Broadway entscheidet!"

"Dich kann man nicht vergessen, Baekhyunie! Nicht bei allem, was du anstellst."

Schon an der Haustür trennten sich also unsere Wege und ich begab mich sofort ins große Wohnzimmer. Jongdae und Minseok fand ich in der Nähe des Fernsehers, auf dessen Beistelltisch ich mich kurz darauf setzte und meine Freunde grüßte. Kyungsoo war leider heute Abend nicht hier, er hatte schon was anderes vor.

"Heyo", grüßte Minseok mich, "Hast du deinen Freund schon gefunden?"

"Leute, macht halblang", lachte ich.

"Du wolltest das spielen, also reiß dich zusammen", grinste Jongdae, "Willst du was trinken?"

"Ja, definitiv. Sonst krieg ich 'nen Herzinfarkt glaube ich."

Es machte mich irgendwie nervös, dass ich meinen Schatz hier traf, auch wenn ich es ja angezettelt hatte. Irgendwie war das doch eine bescheuerte Idee gewesen, aber irgendwie war er ja auch sympathisch und so...

 

*

Später saß ich eine kleine Weile allein herum und schaute mich um Raum um. Vielleicht war er ja draußen? Aber ich hatte keinen Bock raus zu gehen, da rauchten mehrere und dann würde ich wieder so danach stinken und nein, danke.

Nur allein auf Partys hatte drei Seiten und zwei davon waren Schattenseiten. Entweder man war der Außenseiter, oder man war der 'potentielle Single/Fick', der wollte dass man ihn aufriss. Und genau dafür hielt mich plötzlich jemand. Erst fragte er ganz nett, ob ich tanzen wollte, doch ich verneinte und schon fragte er mich, ob wir dann gleich hoch gehen wollten. Oder zumindest rummachen, weil mir ja so langweilig sei. Und ich sei ja so ein süßes Mädel. Danke für nichts.

"Schon überlegt, dass mir nicht langweilig ist?", fragte ich nun, "Ich warte auf meinen Freund, also hau bitte ab."

Oh Mann, das klang ja wirklich wie eine Masche zum Abwimmeln, aber es war ja wahr. Also bei vielen, aber bei mir ja eigentlich nicht, aber irgendwie für heute ja doch...?

"Ich geh ja, wenn dein Date kommt, Süße. Nur bis dahin-", murrte er.

Der Junge war alles andere als nüchtern. Ansonsten wäre er vermutlich auch nicht so aufdringlich. Und vermutlich hielt er mich dann auch nicht für eine Frau.

"Nein, nichts bis dahin. Lass mich bitte in Ruhe, ja? Geh zu deinen Freunden und nerv mich nicht."

Ich sah zur Seite, durch den Raum, ob es vielleicht jemand mitbekam, dass er mich nicht in Ruhe ließ. Ich hatte nämlich keine Lust, auf jegliche Konfrontationen solcher Art. Würde er nicht direkt vor mir stehen, wäre ich schon längst abgehauen, aber er versperrte mir echt den Weg. Dann, an der Tür zum Wohnzimmer, sah ich meinen Schatz stehen. In dem Moment packte mein Gegenüber an meine Oberschenkel und lehnte sich vor. Bevor er mich aber tatsächlich küssen konnte, stieß ich gegen seine Schulter.

"Hau ab, Mann!", fauchte ich, "Ich bin keine Frau und erst recht nicht mehr zu haben!"

"Entspann dich doch", er kicherte und griff an meine Wangen, woraufhin ich seine Hände runter nahm und fest genug drückte, dass er schmerzerfüllt zischte.

Als sich unsere Blicke trafen dabei, sah mein Schatz alles andere als fröhlich aus. Er schaute total ernst und irgendwie... fast schon herablassend. Ich hatte plötzlich Schiss, dass er das hier falsch verstand, deshalb hielt ich seinen Blick, sah ihm besorgt in die Augen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Es würde mich irgendwie enttäuschen, wenn es bei uns vorbei war, ehe auch nur irgendwas hätte anfangen können. Sei es Freundschaft oder mehr, ich machte mir augenblicklich Sorgen drum. 

Mein Freund sah weg, zu Boden und seufzte wohl leise und dann ging er plötzlich los, aber nicht in meine Richtung, sondern zur Seite. 

"Darf ich jetzt oder nicht?"

"Nein, darfst du nicht", zischte ich und stieß den Typ grob von mir, als er mir plötzlich wieder so nah kam.

Ich hasste es, von Fremden und besonders so besoffenen, plötzlich notgeilen Typen irgendwie angepackt zu werden, aber wer mochte das schon. Ich wollte ihn nicht, nichts von ihm, außer, dass er abhaute! Schließlich hatte jemand anderes meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit für sich beansprucht, nur der verließ wohl gerade die Party. Am liebsten würde ich mein Gegenüber verhauen, meinen 'Freund' vergrault zu haben. Blöder Säufer, Alkohol in Massen machte alle so bescheuert.

"Mach endlich, dass du-"

"Hey Mann, hast du ein Problem?"

"Nein, verzieh dich", sagte der andere plötzlich zu jemandem zu seiner rechten, "Siehst du nicht, dass ich hier an was dran bin?"

AN WAS DRAN?! Oh Gott, ich hasste Menschen manchmal so sehr für so stumpfe Ansichten und Äußerungen.

Ich sah rüber und um Himmels Willen, da stand mein Schatz und sah den Fremden kritisch an. Er nickte knapp.

"Okay, komisch, weil... ich hab eins damit, dass du ihn anbaggerst. Er hat schon 'nen Freund, also zieh Leine."

Der fremde Student schnalzte mit der Zunge. Mein Schatz lächelte überfreundlich. Wäre die Situation nicht so angespannt, würde ich sagen, es war echt zum Knutschen, wie seine Wangenknochen sich zeigten und sein ganzer Ausdruck zuckersüß war.

"Ach hat sie das?"

Wow, er hatte nicht einmal jetzt geschnallt, dass ich keine Frau was? Ernsthaft? 

Der Dunkelbraunhaarige tat nun nachdenklich und biss auf seine Unterlippe, während der andere skeptisch abwartete.

"Wie soll ich sagen...?", plötzlich wurde sein Ausdruck ganz ernst, einschüchternd, "Ja und das bin ich. Also hau schon ab. Lass die Finger von meinem Freund, klar?"

Angesprochener sah mich verwirrt an. Ich hob die Schultern.

"Freund? Das ist kein Scherz gewesen?"

"Du wolltest mir ja nicht glauben! Ich würde tun, was er sagt, zieh ab. Deine Mom hat dir bestimmt beigebracht, dass man Beziehungen respektiert, oder nicht?"

"Meine Mom geht euch nichts an", schnauzte der andere nur noch, ehe er total enttäuscht ging. 

"Und pack bloß kein Mädchen hier an!", rief ich ihm nach.

Mein Schatz schlang plötzlich die Arme um meine Taille und küsste meinen Kiefer unter dem Ohr. Wie automatisch legte ich meine Arme um seinen Nacken. Irgendwas an ihm zwang mich förmlich dazu. Dass er mich beschützt hatte vielleicht? Aber vorhin hatte ich ja auch schon diesen Drang gehabt, mehr mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten.

Seine großen Hände strichen meine Seiten und meinen Rücken entlang. Spielerisch schob er die Nase in meine Haare und kam mir noch etwas näher, was theoretisch schon längst meine Komfortzone durchbrach, doch er gab mir ein seltsam gutes Gefühl. Er fasste mich nun auch nicht mehr an, beziehungsweise ließ seine Hände einfach liegen, da an den Seiten, wo sie mich nicht störten.

"Ist er weg?", fragte er leise in mein Ohr.

Ich blinzelte. Ohoho~ der Junge war gut! Er gefiel mir immer besser. Nun sah ich über seine breiten Schultern, kraulte dabei unauffällig durch seine kurzen Haare im Nacken. Der andere war definitiv außer Sichtweite, also fasste ich einfach an die Taille meines Freundes und schob ihn einen halben Schritt weg. Er strich über meine Schultern, sah mich fragend an. Anfangs noch etwas verwirrt sah ich noch an ihm vorbei, dann hoch in sein Gesicht und begann dabei zu strahlen. 

"Ja~. Süßer, was war das denn gerade?", fragte ich aufgeregt grinsend und kicherte, "Womit hab ich das verdient?"

Seine Wangen und Ohren waren etwas gerötet und er atmete nervös durch. Ich konnte die Finger nicht von seiner Taille nehmen und nutzte dies gleich dazu, ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen. Daher ließ ich sie ein klein wenig auf und ab wandern, ehe ich mich am Stoff seines weißen Hemdes festklammerte. Der Größere begann zu lächeln und strich einmal durch meine hellen Haare.

"Ich muss meinen Freund doch in Schutz nehmen, oder nicht, Schatz?", er winkte ab und grinste, "Und ich war vielleicht ein bisschen eifersüchtig, sorry ."

"Oh wow, du bist unglaublich süß", lachte ich, "Du hast Recht, danke. Wow, ich habe eben gedacht, du seist gegangen, ich hatte echt Schiss. Aber ich hab echt Glück, so einen süßen Freund gefunden zu haben. Und du bist auch noch so ein hübscher Typ, ich glaube, ich muss eher aufpassen, dass du mir nicht weggeschnappt wirst. Sicher, dass du kein Idol oder Model bist?"

Mit einem Finger fuhr ich seinen scharfkantigen Unterkiefer entlang, bis zu seinem Kinn. Dann zwickte ich ihm zärtlich in die Wange.

"Ziemlich. Ich meinte das übrigens wirklich ernst, du siehst großartig aus. Heute Morgen schon, die Kappe stand dir gut. Hast du jetzt Kontaktlinsen drin?"

"Deko-Brille. Ich hab ansonsten Adleraugen."

"Schon fast schade. Sah süß aus, du Nerd."

"Danke. Oh mein Gott, wie hast du das nur erkannt?"

"Lag vielleicht am Marvel-Shirt, ich weiß auch nicht...", er kicherte leise, "Ich hab definitiv den süßeren Freund von uns beiden", er zwinkerte.

Breit grinsend streichelte ich etwas mehr über seine Seiten und beugte mich überschwänglich vor, um einen flüchtigen Kuss auf sein Schlüsselbein zu pflanzen. Oh mein Gott, was tat ich hier eigentlich?

"Nein, den hab ich", entgegnete ich nun.

Der Dunkelhaarige nickte, wobei er halb lächelte. Meine Hände machten sich regelrecht selbständig, als sie über seinen festen, flachen Bauch hoch zu seiner trainierten Brust glitten, ehe ich ihn losließ.

"Okay, Babe, pass auf", der Größere griff nun unter mein Kinn und beugte sich näher zu mir, "Ich finde, wir sollten dein Theaterspiel jetzt beenden und mit der Realität weiter machen, auch wenn ich sicher bin, dass du ein grandioser Darsteller werden wirst. Ich würde dich gerne beim Namen nennen, statt dich hinter einem 'Schatz' zu verstecken, okay, Schatz?"

Interessiert hob ich die Brauen. Er hatte sich mein Nebenfach gemerkt? 

"Joa, Theater könnte man es nennen, aber ich hab auch Interesse am zweiten Hauptdarsteller, statt nur an seiner Rolle", raunte ich, "Also sehr gerne. Oh~ warte! Komm erst nochmal her."

Mit dem Zeigefinger wies ich ihm an, näher zu kommen. Er beugte sich etwas tiefer, kam mit dem Gesicht noch näher. Ich lächelte vorfreudig, dann lehnte ich mich vor und drückte meine Lippen auf seine. Er atmete etwas verschärft ein, wodurch ich leicht in den Kuss lächelte. Dann fasste ich an seine Wange und massierte seine Lippen etwas mit meinen, bis er den Kuss erwiderte. Etwas zögerlich öffnete ich die Lippen und tatsächlich spürte ich seine Zunge daraufhin ein paar Sekunden an meiner. Er saugte noch einmal zärtlich an meiner Unterlippe und zog sie minimal mit sich, bevor wir uns lösten.

Nach dem Kuss leckte ich über meine Lippen, wippte den Kopf hin und her, ehe ich nickte und ihn angrinste. Er küsste sehr gut, das gefiel mir total. Ein bisschen entspannend und ruhig, sicher, ein bisschen heiß und gleichzeitig niedlich, da war für jedes Gefühl was dabei. Etwas verlegen räusperte er sich und biss auf seine leicht gerötete Unterlippe. Hübsches Paar Lippen, am liebsten würde ich ihn nochmal küssen. Bald. Geduld, Byun, Geduld. Nur ein wenig mit ihm herumzuspielen wäre wirklich eine Verschwendung, der Junge war viel zu viel Boyfriend-Material dafür.

"Ja. Ja, ganz gut", stichelte ich, "Also los."

Oh verflucht, ich war so aufgeregt und auf seine Reaktion gespannt.

"Test bestanden?", hakte er aber nur nach.

Ich stützte meinen Kopf auf eine Hand.

"Sofern ich das auch hab?"

Er lachte leise und nickte.

"Hast du definitiv."

Mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Als wäre plötzlich alles noch viel entspannter. Es gefiel ihm, er war sympathisch, fand mich wohl nicht so kacke, wie gedacht und er entsprechend war noch nicht abgehauen.

"Ich freu mich. Okay, schieß los. Wie heißt du, hm?"

"Sehun."

Ich streichelte vergnügt über seine Wange und zwickte sie noch einmal. Bei seiner glatten Haut konnte ich nicht anders, er war zum Anbeißen.

Sehun, Sehun, Sehun. Das gefiel mir.

"Mh~ das klingt schön, damit kann ich umgehen", raunte ich, "Ich bin Baekhyun. Es freut mich sehr, dich kennenzulernen, Sehun."

Er lächelte schief.

"Ich mag, wie du meinen Namen sagst, Baekhyun."

Nun stand ich auf, blieb nah vor ihm stehen und nahm seine Hände in meine. Um ihn so genau anzusehen, legte ich den Kopf etwas in den Nacken und lächelte ihn von unten angetan an.

"Wenn dir das schon gefällt~ dann warte mal ab."

"Sehr gerne, aber lass uns einander bitte erst besser kennenlernen, okay?", fragte er leise, "Es wäre eine Schande, das so kurz zu halten."

Also hatte das für ihn auch alles Potential?

"Du bist süß, ja. Zu gerne", entgegnete ich ebenso ruhig und lächelte ihm zu.

Sehun spiegelte mein Lächeln. Er hatte Recht. Ihn kennenzulernen schien doch erstmal wirklich angebracht. Dann würde er mir vielleicht auch erzählen, warum er bei unserer seltsamen High-Five-Beziehung mitgespielt hatte. Und er wirkte auch so, als würden ein paar Dates mit ihm mehr als angenehm werden, also... wieso nicht? Vielleicht hatte er morgen ja noch nichts vor.

"Hast du... Lust zu tanzen, Baek?", fragte er nun und legte den Kopf etwas schief, "Ich war zwar heute schon tanzen, aber irgendwie bin ich nicht ausgelastet."

Ich nickte.

"Na mit dir tanz ich auf jeden Fall. Ich muss dich auch noch jemandem vorstellen, das hab ich heute Morgen versprochen. Die haben mir eben nicht glauben wollen, dass du auch herkommst, Sehunie."

"Ähm...", machte Sehun leise.

Ich sah ihn fragend an.

"Um ehrlich zu sein, hab ich erst durch dich von der Party erfahren und ich hab auch keine Ahnung, wessen Haus das hier ist. Ich hab einfach meinen besten Freund aufgegabelt und bin dann nur anderen Leuten nachgelaufen. Wenn möglich, würde ich meinen Kumpel gerne bei deinen parken, weil er voll verloren irgendwo rumsteht... Er kennt hier auch niemanden, aber alleine auftauchen war für mich irgendwie gruselig."

"Du bist nur meinetwegen hier?!"

"Naja, wie gesagt, ich wollte mir einen Ruck geben und dich kennenlernen. Du siehst sympathisch und toll aus, du redest extrem angenehm und so überzeugend, du hast Humor und ach ich weiß nicht. Alles stimmt irgendwie. Ich mag dich."

Ich musste lächeln und erwiderte es leise. Sehun war der Hammer. Er zeigte mir ein paar Tanzschritte, war ein toller Gesprächspartner und gegen Ende des Abends planten wir schon ein erstes richtiges Date. Ich musste mich dringend bei Jongdae für die Wette bedanken.

Dieses eine dämliche High-Five war mein Los für den Jackpot gewesen.

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Tadaaa! (?)
> 
> Lang, lang, viel Text, viele Eindrücke, ich weiß ^^'
> 
> Wenn es Dir gefallen hat etcetcetc, dann lass es mich bitte, bitte wissen!   
> Eine klitzekleine, kurze Rückmeldung lässt mein verkümmertes Herzchen schon höher schlagen :D  
> Konstruktive Kritik ist natürlich erwünscht! 
> 
> Liebe Grüße
> 
> Sazandora


End file.
